


What Happened on Asgard

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Skurge survives somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: In the aftermath of Ragnarok, Skurge wakes up on Lady Sif's ship.





	What Happened on Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> For my Blogversary fics. This one is for @ibelieveinturtles. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> The prompt: So, you want to write some Skurge eh? How about... he somehow miraculously escapes/survives the destruction of Asgard and has to explain what happened to Sif. 

Skurge wasn't sure how or why he was scooped up and healed, the last thing he saw, it sort of looked like Hela was going to have Asgard, even if it's people had thankfully gotten away. He did wish he'd been one of them, but he was here now, breathing. That was all he really wanted, to survive. But he hadn't, he remembered slipping into the darkness, but here he was. His head still felt a bit dazed as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, finding he had no armor on anymore, only a robe. And when his eyes focused, he recognized the face looking back at him, Lady Sif. "Where are we?"

"My ship, I was on a mission. Crossed paths on my way back with a small vessel that had apparently found you adrift. Honestly, I'm not sure how you're still alive, but here you are. They said Asgard is gone and you were all they found in the aftermath. What happened?" Sif knelt at his side, lines of worry in her face. She didn't know what happened, or what the person even meant by 'gone'. The merchant vessel that sent her Skurge said they didn't know anything, but she suspected that was not true, but they'd shot a pod at her and run. The pod had Skurge, and a few trinkets, with a message that said 'the debt is paid'. She wasn't sure what debt, or who owed it to who. She hoped he might have some answers.

"It was terrible, I'm sorry. Hela. There was no stopping her." Skurge wasn't exactly sure what happened between the time he felt something pierce his chest and now. "What do you mean Asgard is gone?"

"Gone. I don't know what happened, but it is not there, only rubble. We are searching for any signs of survivors." Sif was squatting down, so she had an eye level, or near it, with Skurge.

"There was a ship, a ship that tried to escape, with most of the people who survived Hela's invasion." Skurge rubbed his head, trying to clear his mind a little more.

"Hela, the goddess of death? Why was she invading Asgard?" Sif only knew the tales she'd been told growing up of the goddess of death. Why such a being would come for Asgard, she didn't understand.

"She wanted the throne. She's Odin's daughter, he exiled her, imprisoned her, because she desired war and bloodshed when he apparently grew weary of it." He shifted, trying to push himself off the floor.

Sif stood up as Skurge pushed himself up. "Odin's daughter?" Shaking her head, she wished she felt more shocked by that, but she knew enough not to be so surprised by the things that came up that she never knew about because Odin didn't bother sharing them, and by way of being king, anyone else who was around to know kept quiet.

Skurge nodded, adjusting his robe, looking around more at the ship they were in. "Do you know where the ship went?"

"I don't, but we will look for a trail, now that we know there might have been some who got away. Do you know who made it onto the ship?" Sif took a few breaths, trying to keep a handle on her worries, though she suspected they showed in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Many did, but many of our warriors died before that. Those that tried to oppose her were killed immediately. There was no fighting her, she was too powerful." Skurge did see her worry, but he did not judge, he was worried as well. Worried that the ship hadn't gotten clear of the planet before whatever destroyed it, destroyed it. He worried if whatever did was out here still, he worried Hela had survived. He also still wasn't sure how he had.

"Was Thor there? Volstagg? Fandral? Hogun? Heimdall?" Sif's breath got more stilted with each name she said.

"The Warriors Three were among the first to try to stop her, and the first to fall. Thor arrived later he was fighting Hela on the bridge when I died, or thought I died. Heimdall was hiding out. Heimdall was probably why anyone at all survived. He took the sword from the Bifrost so Hela couldn't use it. He may have been on the ship. I didn't see him on the bridge still when I thought Hela had killed me." Skurge rubbed his temple. Nothing seemed to be making much sense.

"How did you survive?" She paced the floor a bit, though her gaze was firmly trained on him.

"I don't know. I don't know how I'm alive right now." He opened the top of his robe and ran his fingers down the center of his chest. There was a faint mark, but nothing else. Was he really impaled with one of Hela's blades? Did he imagine it? But why was there a mark, it hadn't been there before?

"If most of the warriors died, you were a soldier, were you not?" Sif's arms had crossed, beginning to imagine all the possible scenarios.

"I bowed to Hela. I was trying to survive, I hoped somehow to find see an opportunity to mitigate the damage she did, but she was just so powerful. It was awful." He shook his head, hung in shame.

Sif inhaled sharply, and exhaled long and heavy. And again, this time exhaling with an open mouthed sigh. "Okay. I assume you at some point turned on her then, and attempted to stop her and that was how you thought you'd wound up dead."

"Yeah, she raised an army of dead from old crypts below Asgard with the Eternal Flame. They were trying to board the ship as it was leaving, I stopped the army, but Hela threw a blade at me. It pierced here." He touched the mark. It was the proper spot.

"You don't know how you came to be picked up by that ship or healed or anything?" The raised eyebrow and stern expression probably made her suspicion clear.

"I don't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do more. Or do more sooner. Not that it probably would have helped." Skurge felt like he deserved every suspicious look and frustrated word, and so much more, that Sif could throw his way.

Sif sighed, long, heavy, shaking her head. "Perhaps we can deal with that later. For now, the fact you thought you died, but didn't suggests something at work. Let's try to figure it out, and find out if that ship got away."

Skurge just nodded, averting his to the floor and rubbing his head. 

She moved to head out of the room, stopping in the doorway to look back at him. "Well? Come along."

Skurge jumped up and hurried after Sif.


End file.
